


Family Is Good For Moral Support

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [173]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Catching Up, Encouraging Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Martin Crieff is a Holmes, Matchmaker Sherlock, Mentioned Irene Adler, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Nervous Martin Crieff, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Martin Crieff/Theresa of Liechtenstein, Reintroductions, Sherlock Holmes & Martin Crieff Are Cousins, St Bartholomew's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When Sherlock's cousin Martin comes to Barts to look for Molly, Sherlock does his best to help.





	Family Is Good For Moral Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darnedchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/gifts).



> So today is **darnedchild** 's birthday and I offered to write a fic for the occasion and was asked for Martolly with " _either one of them asking the other out for the first time_." I hope you don't mind the bonus Sherlock interfering in the process, hun. Happy birthday!

“Is there a Dr. Hooper here? Or Ms. Hooper, I suppose, her being a surgeon. But wouldn’t that make her a doctor?”

Sherlock’s ears perked up at the sound of a frighteningly familiar sounding voice asking for Molly. Not that it was someone he knew, it was just so similar to his own. And that could only mean one thing…

“Martin, she’s in the basement,” he said, moving towards his cousin to steer him away from the receptionist at Barts before he made a fool of himself. “And yes, she is a doctor, but she is usually referred to by Ms. It’s a courtesy. But how do you know her?”

“Flew her to New York,” Martin replied, relaxing. He knew all about the dance his cousin and his pathologist had done...or were doing, but it didn’t appear he was going to let that deter him from seeing Molly. Good, Sherlock thought to himself; this particular dance was done, settled at the fact they loved each other but were not _in_ love, and yet…

“I thought there was the Princess,” Sherlock said with a frown.

“It...didn’t quite work out,” Martin admitted, turning nearly as red as his hair. “I got some good advice from Molly on the flight and I talked to Theresa and we just decided, perhaps, it wasn’t the right time.”

“Seems to be quite a bit of that in our family as of late,” he said. “But you made a go. Mum will be proud. And...if you get over your embarrassment and ask Molly to dinner like I know you want to, Mum will be even happier because she’s disappointed I went with the ex-dominatrix and not the lovely pathologist who’s loved me for years.”

“You’re with a dominatrix?” Martin asked.

“Yes, your busy schedule does tend to keep you out of the family gossip,” Sherlock said. “Irene Adler. The Woman. Now off the market and currently awaiting her first child. Mine, by the way, don’t get any other ideas.”

“So Molly is...”

“Completely free to ask out, you’ll have no objections from me, you could certainly do worse. You already did better and while it didn’t work out, it’s a start.”

“Now hang on, are you saying--”

“I’m _saying_ , you were engaged to royalty. You don’t get much better than that. And it was an amicable break-up, wasn’t it?” Martin nodded. “So there you go. We’re at least both in a better state than Mycroft. He can’t say two words to Geoffrey without it turning into a ‘please date me because I’m pathetic’ request.”

“Geoffrey...” Martin said as they got to the lift to the basement.

“Gregory,” Sherlock said with a sigh. “Also known as Lestrade. But it’s a game we’ve played for so long I find it hard to use his correct given name.” He jabbed the button to go to the basement and looked at his cousin. “Do you want me there for moral support?”

“You won’t embarrass me, will you?” Martin asked, a tad nervous as he looked up at Sherlock.

Sherlock shook his head. “That privilege is only for Mycroft. You did me a great deal of good with flights as needed when I needed help taking down Moriarty’s organization, so the least I can do is not embarrass you in front of a friend of mine who you fancy.” The lift doors opened and they got in. “And Molly deserves to be happy. I think you can. She’s busy enough she won’t mind a long distance relationship.”

“Er...I’ve left MJN, Sherlock. I’m with a bigger airline based out of London.”

“Then we’ll have to spend more time together,” Sherlock said before pulling his phone out of his coat. “I may have to dash before you get around to it. Lestrade needs me.”

“Oh.” 

They lapsed into silence until the doors opened and Sherlock led him towards Molly’s office. He knocked briskly on the door, catching Molly’s attention. “My cousin has a question he’d like to ask. I suggest you say yes for your future happiness. And dinner’s on me, just go to Angelo’s.” Sherlock nodded to Martin. “Good luck.”

Martin went into the office, not closing the door entirely, and Sherlock stood outside, listening, just to be sure.

“So um...er, would you like to grab a bite? For thanks for the advice.”

“Absolutely! I know Sherlock mentioned dinner but I have lunch in thirty minutes, or whenever I happen to finish this paperwork. Would you like to keep me company?”

“Yes, I would. So...what exactly do you do, paperwork wise? Record results of autopsies?”

“Well, that’s just the start...” And with that, Sherlock pulled away from the door, smiling to himself. He had the feeling Martin and Molly would deal with all the rest of it just fine. Now, on to the business at hand with the case...


End file.
